<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Eyed Girl by RubyCrystalAPasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562739">Green Eyed Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCrystalAPasta/pseuds/RubyCrystalAPasta'>RubyCrystalAPasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Link is a mess, Love Confessions, POV Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCrystalAPasta/pseuds/RubyCrystalAPasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: Maybe she’d hate him for what he did, but that was a job for future Link to deal with. Future Link would be smarter and have more life experience. Maybe a few more seconds of experience, but experience nonetheless.</p><p>He kissed her, then. </p><p>And now it was Future Link’s problem.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Zelda asks Link to help her gather critters for elixrs, and who is he to refuse? A fool, that's who.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Eyed Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/gifts">angstyastronaut</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: I have only played about 45 minutes of the start of BOTW, and that is my only experience with the games. Take this as you will. Shout at me in the comments or something?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun’s gentle rays sparkled against her eyes, green with not envy, but with passion, with strength, with humor. They were alight and burning with a fever that almost seemed to bring Link to his knees. That had been the moment he knew he was in love with her. </p><p>The princess had come to him that dawn, dressed in a shirt and pants that he had vaguely remembered wearing before, and had asked him to accompany her to find critters for some kind of science thing that she was interested in. He never had understood the many things that she’d talked about, the history and logic behind how certain things worked, but listening to Zelda was a welcome distraction any day.</p><p>Anyway, who was he to deny her? A fool, that’s who he’d have been if he had. (He hadn’t, he wanted to join her anyway, claiming to be missing the wind in his hair.)</p><p>It hadn’t taken long for them to get their horses ready, satchels full of perishable snacks such as cheeses, apples, and other fruit. Link brushed his hand down the snout of the horse he would borrow today, a dusty brown mare named something that reminded him of the soil, of the foggy Lost Forest, of things that brought him strength at the end of the day. It was not Epona, but the name suited the mare he was currently petting; Skyward. </p><p>Skyward eyed him warily as Link saddled her, just tight enough so that he’d stay on, but otherwise ignored him. She looked calm, so he figured he wouldn’t have trouble with her today, not that he usually did. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Zelda’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see her already saddled and sitting atop her own horse. “Oh, yes.” He climbed atop Skyward, cheeks red in embarrassment. He must’ve been staring into space for a lot longer than he thought. </p><p>They made the travel through Hyrule before turning south, passing familiar landscapes that Link figured he’d never forget. Eventually, they stopped at Whistling Hill, where Zelda climbed down from her horse, stretching her legs. Her eyes were focused on something Link couldn’t see at his height, so he followed her lead and climbed down. </p><p>“Oh,” His voice was soft as he saw the hollow of the fallen tree, the resting place of a family of foxes, all cuddled to each other. Zelda wasn’t looking at that, though, her eyes were instead on the mushrooms that grew from the tree. They looked strange to Link; surely they weren’t edible? The brown and yellow mushrooms had flat tops and long stems, and he was sure that they must be rare. He hadn’t seen many on his travels that looked like these.</p><p>Zelda started to make her way around the tree, not wanting to wake the foxes, but Link stopped her- if the foxes woke, they might attack a person that’s close to them. Better to keep her protected then end up with her annoyed at him for not doing so later. </p><p>“I can do it.” He beamed at her, seeing it returned before he stealthily started his way towards the log, collecting the mushrooms and placing them in an empty bag that Zelda tossed to him. Once they were collected, though, she grinned and followed him to their horses, resting and snacking on the fruits they had brought along. </p><p>The sun was high in the sky by now, sweat dripping from his lower back in a way that simply made him miserable. Zelda must be feeling the same, but a glace to her showed that not only was she comfortable, but she also looked pristine and beautiful. </p><p>The trees in the distance moved with the wind that always came before a storm, and although the sky was mostly clear, Link could see the start of a raincloud to the west. </p><p>“Thank you for getting these, Link. These are really rare and I believe they’re a crossbreed between two very different kinds of mushrooms, maybe even three!” And of course, Zelda gave him that look, the one that gave him a glimpse of how happy that simple task had made her. Tingles shot down his spine and to his feet, and he couldn’t hide his own smile that crowded his lips. He turned away, climbing onto Skyward, cheeks red once more. </p><p>It wasn’t his fault that everything the princess did made him giddy, like a little kid with sweets. It wasn’t… right?</p><p>And it definitely wasn’t his fault that the sun shone in her eyes in exactly the most perfect way that gave new hope to them. It wasn’t his fault that she looked so beautiful today, even if she wasn’t wearing her pretty dresses. </p><p>It was Link’s fault, however, that he was so flustered that he failed to catch half of the critters that they sought out to find, and it was his fault that he hadn’t reminded Zelda about returning to their home before the rain started. They were nearly twenty minutes away by the time the rain did start cascading down on them, and once they were at the stables, Link was soaked. </p><p>He’d given Zelda his jacket when the rain started, so at least she wasn’t drenched to the bone, but she was still wet too, and they needed to get back inside. Through the rain, first. He grabbed their satchels of items that they collected, and his free hand latched onto her hand. </p><p>“Ready?” Zelda’s eyes gleamed from their childish behavior while she readied herself, a grin settling on her lips. Link nodded, the look mirrored in his own expression. </p><p>“Three.” </p><p>“Two!”</p><p>“ONE!” </p><p>And then they were off, racing through the muddy walkways, hands pulling each other under trees and balconies that could shelter them from the rain for a few seconds at a time. Zelda was laughing halfway there, and Link couldn’t help but do the same. </p><p>It was fun, to hang out with her. </p><p>Link followed her inside, panting like a dog after a hot day. He was overheated and soaking wet, but he was smiling, too excited to do anything but. Zelda was shivering, but she was also nearly bouncing with delight. </p><p>Maybe it was a mistake, what Link did next. He couldn’t find a reason not to, after all, but his brain wasn’t known for being a researcher, that was Zelda’s job. Maybe she’d hate him for what he did, but that was a job for future Link to deal with. Future Link would be smarter and have more life experience. Maybe a few more seconds of experience, but experience nonetheless.</p><p>He kissed her, then. </p><p>And now it was Future Link’s problem.</p><p>It wasn’t a problem that her lips were soft and tasted like the strawberries they’d had for lunch, that they were almost too soft for Link to pull away from, or that they were wonderful against his own. No, what was a problem was Zelda’s hand gripping into his shirt, pulling him even closer. It was Future Link’s problem that Zelda kissed back as if she’d wanted to do this for years. </p><p>And maybe she had, maybe Link had been so oblivious to her feelings about his lips -- about him -- that he hadn’t even noticed. </p><p>When he pulled away, opening his eyes that he hadn’t realized were shut, he saw her smiling. Zelda’s smiles, her true smiles, always started at her eyes before reaching her mouth, and that was exactly what Link saw then. He could feel his cheeks redden all the way to his neck, especially when Zelda pulled him for another kiss. </p><p>She sighed against his lips, her free hand cupping his cheek, and he realized late that he should also do something with the arms that belonged to himself that he did absolutely nothing with, the arms that didn’t even feel like his own because he was so focused on the lips against his own. The same arms that sat still at his sides like an extension of his belly. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do with them, so he just did the same thing that she had. One hand cupped her cheek in the kiss, the other gripping onto her shirt. </p><p>And that-- that was a Bad Idea. Link should know, he’d had plenty in the past. </p><p>His hand didn’t only grip her shirt, but something underneath as well, something that he didn’t realize wasn’t her shirt until she had jumped and they had disconnected and his brain caught up with his mouth, which was stammering out apologies. </p><p>“I’m so sorry-” He punctuated his words with his body moving away from her, no longer touching anymore, “I didn’t mean, I mean, I didn’t realize-” Oh, and those were her lips again, silencing his words. </p><p>“It’s okay,” She murmured against him, melding the two of them together once more. </p><p>And boy, had Link fallen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>